manafandomcom-20200222-history
Wind Palace
The Wind Palace is a location in Secret of Mana. One of the world's eight Mana Palaces, it is the third to be visited by Randi and his companions. This palace lies due north of the Sprite Village. Story Popoi returns to their hometown and calls out to their kin, but is abruptly shocked to find that all is in ruins. Randi assesses the area and spots trouble ahead in the form of a spring beak that may have leveled the village, which he and the others quickly dispatch. During the earlier attack, Popoi's grandfather evacuated to the palace, the wind elemental Sylphid as his servant. Though blinded, Grandpa can still guide the party with his knowledge, and so directs the party to Matango for further information on its quest. He then entrusts Sylphid ro the party. Walkthrough The Upperland Right away, you will see you have landed and Sprite bumped his head again by not landing right, and cannot remember anything now. You will learn that Pebblers have taken over the Moogles' village. If you want to forge stuff, Watts is your friend here (north in this screen). The steps: *1. First, talk to any Moogle. Required! *2. Go southwest, through the passage, leading to spring (pink trees all over the place). Neko resides here, allowing you to save, and buy his expensive stuff-it is suggested to get Quill Caps for the girl and sprite, if you have the money. In spring, go all the way east, to reach summer. There are three ways you can go now: southeast to the Cannon Travel dude, northeast to autumn, or northwest to a village. That village is where you got to go. *3. Three Pebblers are here. Waste all three of them to free the village. After accomplishing your task, walk near the exit for the Moogles (and Watts and Neko) to change their habitat. Two chests appear, containing a Glove's Orb and an Axe's Orb. Take them both (and reforge them), and talk to any Moogle. The sprite will regain his memory, and it is puzzle time. *4. "Walk the seasons from spring to winter, spring again and we can enter..." Your objective is to walk a counter-clockwise circle, starting in spring (go south into summer, and then go left). Go back to summer, go north to autumn, and go west to winter, then south to spring again. *5. You will hear a sound coming from the right. So, go to the right, then north to arrive in the sprite's village! But, it is in shambles. Head north to enter a boss battle. Wind Palace After the boss battle, a path opens up, leading to the Wind Palace. Enter it, talk to the old man, and learn that he is the sprite's grandfather. He will tell you what happened, and grants you Sylphid's powers! Now you can use wind-attacks! Also, make sure to save your game. While you are at it, seal the Wind Seed to gain its powers. Trivia *This is the only Mana Palace that is not also a dungeon, as the Water Palace is briefly overrun earlier in the story. *This location's boss fight is the only one to occur outside the palace, as it is in the courtyard. *There is a glitch that can get the characters stuck early in the game, as you walk to the north end of the forest very far right, your characters will get stuck in a ledge with no way to get out, unless you have the Flammie Drum, the player will have to reset the game. Category:Secret of Mana Category:Secret of Mana Locations